Caught in the Middle
by Thinkk
Summary: When Ariel rescues Eric from the beach, his arranged bride Sarafina is there instead of Ariel when he's fully awake and he believes it's her who rescued him. Then Ariel trades her voice for legs and meets Eric. She's familiar, and he takes a liking to her as well. Is it her he's in love with or Sarafina?
1. Chapter 1

**~*~Hey guys! This story follows Eric mainly, but you'll read POVs of multiple people. The first chapter is mainly the movie events but it is MY STORY! :D Please read, I think it's pretty awesome~*~**

Prince Eric yelled happily from the bow of his ship. "You see that, Max? That's our kingdom! Finally! We're back home." He moved swiftly to his Old English Sheepdog and scratched him behind the ear. Max barked in response. "You're right. It is exciting." Eric patted a sailor on the back, one who happened to be one of his close friends, Adam.

"I see you're quite ecstatic to be home," Adam said, scratching his blonde hair on the back of his head. He was a rather handsome man, with a wife and two kids at home. Eric wasn't sure why he wasn't as overjoyed as he, for Eric had really no one to look forward to back at the castle other than his servants, whereas Adam had a lovely wife and two ideal children.

"Well, I guess I am." Eric laughed nervously. "I'm just really excited and nervous to meet the woman I have an arranged marriage to. Her name is Sarafina. Grimsby promised she'd be ravishing, but his opinion is so much different than mine." Eric again, chuckled. "I don't know why I am sharing this with you. You probably don't care."

Adam shook his head. "Oh Eric, I do care."

"Oh well. I am done complaining." He picked up a stick that belonged to Max, and, to take his mind off of his worries, he chucked it for his beloved dog. "Go get it, boy! Go!"

The dog ran as hard as he could, legs beating against the wind. When the stick fit into his mouth, his yipped proudly and returned to his master. Eric praised him and then threw the stick into the captain's cabin. Max ran in, unsure of himself but doing it nevertheless because his master wanted him to. When Max arrived in the room, the captain was smoking a cigar and reading a novel. The dog barked and startled the captain.

"Eric!" the captain shouted, fuming. Had he been in a cartoon, his face would've been red and there would've been steaming spewing out of his ears. But in reality, his face was just red. Eric rushed to the door, ashamed because he aimed for the stairs. "You let your little rascal run into my room when I was clearly busy. I don't want this beast around next time!"

"Well, that's quite alright, sir, because I will not be attending next time. If you don't want my dog, you will not want me," Eric sassed. The captain looked offended, so Eric shook his limp hand and waved goodbye, before tugging on Max's ear to let him know they were getting out of there before the captain freaked out.

"Storm!" someone from the crew shouted.

"What!?" Eric was awestruck. The light, calm sea that had been the thing the ship was riding on before was now rough and the waves were huge. The ship rocketed from side to side, causing Max to run away from Eric. Before he could chase him, Eric was pushed back by a gust of wind. Grimsby was loading people onto lifeboats. For a moment, Eric completely forgot about his beloved dog and hopped onto the boat. When they were rowing away, Max barked. "Max!" Eric dove into the ocean and climbed back onto the boat, running to the dog.

"Jump boy! You can do it!" Eric was now panicking. _Is this it? Is this how I'm going to die?_ Eric thought, catching Max in his strong arms. Before the lightning bolt hit the ship, he tossed Max onto the lifeboat. And then everything went black.

_**~Ariel~**_

Below, was Ariel, a beautiful mermaid with long red hair, purple seashell bra, and a divine green tail swam faster and faster towards the ship. When she saw the great big thing blow up, she was astounded. How did it do that? Was everyone okay? But when she saw that the man with jet black hair had fallen, she was frightened and determined to save him.

He was floating in the water, slowly sinking when she spotted him. For a moment, she didn't want to touch him. He was so beautiful when he slept. But she knew he'd die without her help, human or not. She'd do the same for a merman, wouldn't she? She knew she would. Flounder, her best fishy friend, and Sebastian, her Jamaican crab who was watching over her, screamed for her to come back, but they were too frightened by the lightning to go after her.

She scooped him in her arms and looked at him, smiling. _I promise I'll save you, _she thought, going faster than she ever thought she would. She was confused by what he was wearing. Why would he cover his chest? All merman left it out on display. But she knew that if a human was doing it, it was okay. Then, she scrunched up her face and went faster. Why was she dwelling over this stuff? Her main focus right now was to make sure he survived.

The shore was quite far, but it went quickly because she was fast. Soon, she was at the land. She'd never seen land before. You'd think she'd be amazed at this discovery. Years of wanting to see it finally broke free when her hands touched the dry sand. But when she lay the handsome man on the shore, she forgot all about her dreams. Scuttle popped up.

"Is he...dead?" Ariel asked her friend. Her red hair fell in front of her face and lightly brushed the man's skin. skin. He was slightly stirring.

"It's hard to say." Scuttle moved over to his foot and put it to his face. Then, he sighed. A truly sad, depressing sigh because he knew how much Ariel liked this mystery man. "I can't make out a heartbeat."

But then the man began to breathe, and she piped up. Her smile could've lit up the entire world. It was brighter than a camera flash. "No look! He's breathing." She was so amazed that she'd saved his life...that she'd rescued this truly gorgeous man! Her father would be so mad, but she didn't mind. "He's so beautiful." Her mouth was working faster than her mind.

Scuttle was so intrigued when she began to sing.

_"What would I give_

_to live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_smiling at me?  
_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun!_

_Just you and me_

_and I could be_

_Part of your world!"_

__Eric had seen her, and was full alert of her beautiful singing voice. She stopped when she heard a dog bark and a woman with medium, curly brown hair walk out from behind some rocks. Ariel dashed back inside the water with Sebastian and Flounder, while Scuttle flew away. The woman rushed towards the man, and as Ariel watched, she was quite concerned. "Eric? Eric!" the woman cried, helping him to his feet.

"You!" Eric cried. "You saved me! What is your name, my love?"

"Sarafina." The woman blushed, and Ariel felt herself growing more and more angry. "Your arranged bride. I hope this isn't the improper way of meeting. I'm glad you're okay. Grimsby wasn't sure you would be!"

"I'm fine, and this was the perfect way to meet. You rescued me when I was about to die. And your voice...you're like an angel!" Eric was awestruck and picked her up into his arms and kissed her. Ariel began to cry. She watched him open his eyes and look at her! She knew he saw her, not that Sarafina hussy! Flounder cuddled up closer to her, but nothing could comfort her.

"I have to go." Ariel said, ashamed of her tears. "I have to go to the Sea Witch. She'll be able to turn me into a human."

"Ariel, no!" both Sebastian and Flounder cried.

"I have no choice." She swam away, and the last thing she heard was Eric saying, "I might just be in love with you, Miss Sarafina."


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~Hopefully you liked my first chapter. It was short, but I think this one will be longer. :D PLEASE READ!~*~**

Ariel wrapped the sheet around her body and tied the rope around it. She finally had legs! And they were nice legs too. She was tall, thin, and still had the same upper body. She was proud of her new human self, although she missed her voice. But she was in love with this human, even if it meant making her father not trust her and leaving behind all of her friends.

She ran down the beach, soaking in her new ability to run. This is what she's always wanted to do, and at last she was able to do _everything_ a human could do. With a bit of confidence, she tried to hurdle a nearby log. She failed, however, and tripped. She didn't endure any pain, because she was too happy not being a mer that she didn't feel anything.

"Oh, I've got to get used to these!" Ariel giggled, helping herself up to her feet. She began to skip now, humming the song she sang to Eric, because now she knew that with a little work she'd win his heart and make him fall in love with her. She wanted this so bad...she wanted him to love her! She'd never felt this way with any other merman! She knew her sisters did, but never had she. And now, the precious youngest daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena, was falling in love with a human.

And she'd only sang to him!

What was wrong with her? All Merfolk were deathly afraid of humans, and here she was falling in love with one. _I'm crazy...for him. _With more skill, she ran. She was nearing the castle that she believed to be Eric's, for she saw his dog running around on the beach. And then...she saw him.

Her love for him refilled. He was even more beautiful when she wasn't a mermaid and was forbidden to think he was handsome. He didn't see her yet, but she knew he was the type who would be so much more kind than the tales her daddy used to tell her and her six sisters when they were little of humans. He looked so...nice.

Eric's dog sniffed the air and barked happily, running in the direction of Ariel. Frightened, she jumped onto a nearby boulder and sat on it. She thought she'd be away from the beast, but he continued to sniff and jump up. His bark startled her each time he let it loose of his throat. What was this thing.

"Max! Come here boy!" Eric stopped in front of the rock and scratched Max, but then he saw Ariel.

"You..." he whispered, remembering the face of the girl that sang to him. He'd thought it was Sarafina, but she didn't resemble the girl he saw. This girl did. "You look familiar. Have we met?"

Ariel nodded rather fast, and he grabbed her hands and announced, "Then it's you! You're the girl who rescued me, aren't you? What's your name?"

She tried to say Ariel, but it came out a mouthing. She hit her throat, and he dropped her hands in disappointment. "You can't speak?" She shook her head. "Oh...then it can't be you. It must've been Sarafina after all." Ariel, agitated, blew the bangs out of her face. He grabbed her arm and began leading her to his castle. "Don't worry. I'll help you. You do need a place to stay, don't you?"

Ariel nodded again, and held on to his arm tightly. She wanted so badly to kiss him or to kiss his cheek, but the deal with the Sea Witch, Ursula, was that he must kiss _her _with true love's kiss. So she decided she'd wait for him to fall in love with her, which he would. She just knew he had to! He just had to fall in love with her!

The girl with long, slightly curly red hair was...gorgeous. Eric couldn't stop sneaking glances at her, and she caught him most of the time and smiled shyly back. Did she like him? He couldn't believe that he was sort of finding himself liking her. He wanted to love Sarafina, which he did, because she had a lovely voice and she rescued him.

He brought her into his castle, and it seemed she'd never seen such a nice place. She toyed around with everything that was shiny or cool looking. Eric thought this was adorable, and was glad his castle pleased her so. He explained everything confusing to her, but for some reason he wondered why she wasn't sure what some things were.

"And that," he pointed to the fork. "is called a-"

"Dingle hopper!" she cried. "I love those, yet I haven't ever used one. Oh, tell me we'll use one?"

Eric took this as the country she was from called it something different, so he promised they'd use on at dinner and showed her the rest of the most amazing rooms in the house. Was she enjoying herself? She sometimes cuddled up into his arm and pressed her cheek against his shoulder, so he believed she thought fond of him.

She was so beautiful.

"Eric!" Sarafina ran to him and pushed Ariel aside, not bothering to ask who she was. She kissed his lips, making Ariel fume with fury. What was Eric doing with this girl? She felt tears sting her eyes, but as she looked closer, she saw that Eric was hesitant.

"Um, Sarafina, this is..." he looked at Ariel and she tried her best to manage to mouth 'Ariel'. When she did, he smiled, whispered, "That's beautiful" and then said, "This is Ariel. She was on the beach and I offered to bring her here for awhile. I just couldn't leave her there, you see!" He smiled and turned to Ariel. "This is Sarafina. She rescued me from a shipwreck."

Sarafina seemed to like this story of being "the hero", when really it was Ariel doing a selfless act. She liked how good she seemed, so she smirked and said, "Hello, Ariel."

Ariel gulped and smiled, shook her hand, and tugged Eric's shirt to have him show her more of the house, but Sarafina complained, "Eric, she needs cleaning. Make Carlotta bathe her!" Eric was snapped out of staring at Ariel and kissed Sarafina.

"As you wish." Both chortled as he called Carlotta's name. She came running. "Carlotta, please give our guest a bath." She nodded and escorted the young beauty to the bathroom.

"Now, Sarafina." Eric grabbed her hands and kissed both. "I wish you to clean yourself up and get ready for dinner. Our guest will be joining us." He shook his head and laughed. "She's nice, isn't she?"

"Sure, for a mute." She turned on her heels and left,hiking up her dress so he could have a full view of her naked butt. His eyes widened, for this was so unlike Sarafina. She was came from a formal, upper-class family that taught never to show your covered body parts until your wedding night. But then his face broke out into a smile. He loved her.

But that Ariel girl had something about her. Sarafina was a beautiful, but Ariel was...gorgeous. He swallowed hard and followed the path Carlotta had taken when she'd led Ariel to the bathing chambers.

"Out!" Carlotta laughed when she saw Eric leaning against the doorway to the bathroom and grinning at Ariel's naked body. The young princess blushed, looking down out of embarrassment. "No boys are permitted! We will see you at lunch."

But before he left, he said, "Don't be embarrassed, Ariel. You're so beautiful."

Ariel was confused by how he could be in love with Sarafina but keep telling her she was beautiful and staring at her. This made Ariel so glad that he might change his mind, and that she could get him to kiss her and she'd have her voice back. Sooner or later, he'd figure out Sarafina wasn't his princess when he heard her sing and it wasn't Ariel's voice. And then she could explain everything to him. And they'd have a happily ever after.

As Eric left, the heavy woman with coal black hair suddenly asked, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Ariel blushed again and nodded. She wanted to speak and tell this kind woman how she saved him and Sarafina was just a big phony, but that was near to impossible. Without her voice, mouthing was all she had. And that didn't get her very far. But Carlotta seemed to think it was splendid that Ariel was in love with Eric because her face lit up and she squealed in excitement.

"That's amazing! I'll tell you a little secret, okay? Promise not to tell? Well, of course you won't. I mean, with you having no voice and all. I'm so sorry for bringing that up. Forgive me." Carlotta studied Ariel's intrigued face. "I do not like Sarafina. She's a snobby rich girl, much like all girls that are arranged for Eric. Usually, he notices their snobbiness and sends them away. But he knows that since she rescued him, he must love her. Fell in love with her voice and her selfless deed, I guess. Well, I wish he'd pick someone with a kind heart. Someone who is beautiful and sweet and-oh dear! You! He must fall in love with you!"

Ariel grinned and nodded rapidly. She was suddenly liking Carlotta more and more. She was pursuing her dream of marrying Eric, and that was the best feeling anyone could ever give her. Happiness was overflowing inside of her. Was Carlotta right? Should Eric fall for her? Of course he should. Sarafina was a real brat.

"Now, I wish I could tell Eric to love you, but you can't just tell someone that. And really, I have no business saying that. He loves who he wants to love. But I do not agree with him. Do you agree with me? Do you think Sarafina is a brat? I promise I won't tell anyone what you think."

She nodded. Carlotta grinned. "Sarafina is Grimsby's niece, you see, and so I cannot tell him about it. Grimsby is one of my closest friends. He thinks young Sarafina is a doll. I don't agree." Carlotta added some soap and helped Ariel in the bathtub. Ariel played with the bubbles for a few moments before Carlotta said softly, "Eric is a really good man. He's like a son to me. I cannot bear to see him with the wrong girl."

This hit Ariel's heart like five hundred swords. Carlotta really did love Eric. Not in a romantic way, but she felt motherly towards him. This gave Ariel another reason to fight for Eric's heart. Since Eric was like a son to Carlotta, and she thought Ariel would be a perfect wife, Ariel knew she had Carlotta's motherly blessing! And this also made Ariel realize that Carlotta was like the mother Ariel lost when she was young. Was that kind woman really suggesting Ariel fight for him? If so, why? She'd only known him for a few seconds.

When Ariel's bath was finished, Carlotta picked out a lovely pink and white silk gown with a seashell clip. Carlotta found that Ariel's ears were already pierced so she slipped in some pearl earrings. Ariel was felt a bit awkward just standing there while Carlotta teared up and began to cry. "You're just so perfect!" she sobbed, grabbing a tissue. "Come on." She sniffed and grabbed Ariel's arm. "I'll lead you to the dining room."

The little tramp might've won a dinner here at the castle, and Eric might've grown fond of her, but she'd never win his heart. He was Sarafina's. Sarafina had "rescued" him, and therefore she'd keep him. And she avoided singing for Eric at all costs, for that's why he fell in love with her and she just couldn't sing. She'd make ears bleed.

"I don't see why she has to eat with us," Sarafina complained, sitting back in her chair across from Eric. "I mean, she's some girl you found at the beach. We don't know what kind of diseases she brought into the castle. And you shouldn't be concerned for her, Eric."

"Hush, Sarafina," Eric snapped. "She has every right to eat dinner with us. And I doubt she has any sort of disease."

Sarafina was taken aback by his hurtful tone. Dear God, the little slut was changing her husband! Without a doubt, Sarafina would get rid of the girl coming in the way of her marriage to Eric. Sure, he said it wasn't for certain there was something going on between them, but if she stood off to the side and let him be so friendly, there possible could.

Carlotta ushered Ariel in, and Sarafina was about to snicker and mumble under her breath about how tacky she looked in a white sheet and rope, but then she saw how utterly beautiful Ariel looked. She was wearing a pink and white silk gown that had puffy shoulders with white, rounded, diamond-looking things on them. As much as Sarafina wanted to deny it, she looked rather stupid compared to her in a long, yellow gown that had now patterns, just yellow.

"Wow, Ariel..." Eric blurted, glancing over to Sarafina to make sure she didn't hear. Sure enough, she did, and shot Eric a threatening look. But he didn't seem to care, which annoyed Sarafina more than she could bear. "You look gorgeous. Please, have a seat."

"Sit over there." Sarafina pointed to the seat farthest from Eric, but he pulled one closest to him out for her to sit down in. This surprised Sarafina, and fury bubbled up inside of her stomach. "Eric, I thought you told me Uncle Grimsby was to sit there."

"Oh calm down, Sarafina." Eric was gawking at Ariel before taking a long drink of water. "So, Ariel, what do you think about the palace? Do you like it? Later, I'll show your bedroom. It's fully stocked with gowns. I think you'll like it."

"I'll show it to her, Eric." Sarafina wasn't sure if he was taking her up there to kiss her or whatever, but she wouldn't let it happen. Eric was a rich prince and had a beautiful castle. Also, he wasn't the worst looking man on the planet, so therefore she wouldn't let him go. "I have no problem moving some things around on my agenda." And then she flashed a kind smile towards Ariel. "What do you say?"

Ariel gulped. She didn't want to seem rude by denying Sarafina's oddly nice offer, but she wasn't sure what was in store for her. However, Eric was giving her an encouraging smile, so she nodded.

"Isn't this nice? I'm glad, Ariel. Maybe you and Sarafina could become good friends." Eric shot them both friendly smiles, but his smile was so...romantic for Sarafina. It was a romantic smile mixed with a longing look in his eyes. Ariel didn't want to be a man-stealer, but she was in love with Eric and couldn't see him go so quickly.

Ariel smiled flirtatiously towards him, combing her red hair with her fingers at the same time. Eric glanced over and, shocked, blurted out, "You're so gorgeous, Ariel. I just have to kiss you!" Still not realizing what he'd done, he leaped across the table and kissed Ariel on the lips. For one minute, and one minute exactly, he didn't care that he'd betrayed the woman who he'd fallen in love with. Ariel was his main goal. His one and only goal, that is.

Stunned, Ariel stared into his gorgeous blue eyes, feeling as though she was swimming in the ocean once again. Their faces were so close to each other that there noses were practically touching. His hand caressed her cheek as he whispered, "I might just be falling in love with you, Ariel." She blushed.

"Stop it!" Sarafina shrieked, jumping up from the table and throwing her bowl of soup at Eric. It crashed on his back, shattering into thousands of pieces. Eric yelped in pain, thrown back onto the table and recoiling in hurt. "Why would you do this to me, Eric? How!?"

Eric, embarrassed, ran out of the room, at loss for words. Ariel sat there, still blushing and smiling in her mind. Sarafina looked at the tramp, and hissed, "Do you realize what you've done? You ruined our relationship! He only just met you and he believes he's in love with you. I rescued him from a shipwreck! You, on the other hand, came in today and tried to ruin everything. Get out of my palace and get away from my husband!

Ariel fumed. How could Sarafina lie like this? And especially lie about it to the true girl who rescued the prince. She's the one he _should _be falling in love with. Not this snob! With a bit of confidence, she walked over to Sarafina, smiled, and slapped her across the face. Then, she smoothed out her dress, and removed herself from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric was ashamed of his behavior. He was afraid of ever facing Sarafina again...for he really did love her and hated seeing her so angry. What had he done? Had he completely lost his mind? He knew Sarafina was sensitive, so why did he do it? Eric was a complete and utter jerk! He'd hurt Sarafina so much more than he intended to! But then again...he wasn't thinking. Ariel looked so ravishing...he just had to give her a kiss! He meant it to be a small peck, but it was so much more between them.

When his lips touched Ariel's, he felt something deep in the pit of his stomach that began to rise to the tip top of his heart. He wasn't quite _in love _with this girl, but he knew that he trusted her and always would no matter what. He didn't have that feeling with Sarafina, though he loved her. Sarafina was technically his fiance, though he'd never popped the question.

_Wait...did she believe we are engaged?_

Fear struck him like a lightning bolt. They were technically engaged! He had forgotten that she _was _his arranged wife, and it was just a bonus that he'd fallen head-over-heels for the beautiful brunette. And now here he was, totally hung up on Ariel. What was it about her? She couldn't even talk! She was a mute beauty, that's what she was. And he wasn't able to pursue and relationship. He'd let her stay here, of course, until she had a place to go.

"Eric," Sarafina said quietly, entering the room sadly. Eric cleared his thoughts and smiled at her nervously. Was she mad or sad? This was hard, for she had a mixture of both emotions.

"Sarafina, I'm so sorry I-"

"Please, stop." She held up her hand and closed her eyes and mouth. She looked so depressed right now, fighting over her emotions. What was she supposed to say? She was baffled. She didn't want him to apologize and she didn't want to rant on and on about how horrible he was making her feel and how broken her heart was. She just wanted to let him know her heart's latest decision.

Eric was suddenly frightened. She was going to leave him! He jolted upwards and put both of his hands on her shoulders. She bit her lip to keep from crying but a single tear fell down her cheek nonetheless. Eric cried, "Sarafina, I'm so sorry! Please...give me another chance! We'll make it work. I swear."

"But that's the thing, Eric. With that _girl _here, there's no way I can stay. Not with the romantic connection between you too. I'd constantly feel as though you two were a thing! If she stays, I go." She now opened her eyes and looked at the beautiful man. What was she doing? This was no act for attention, though to others it may seem so. She would really leave if he didn't make some tough decisions. And it was clear all he wanted was the red-head.

Eric sighed. "There is no romantic connection, Sarafina. And if you'd prefer I rid her, I'll do it. Excuse me while I do it. Where is she?"

"Carlotta showed her to her room," Sarafina informed.

He nodded and ran up the stairs, dodging servants as best as he could. He knocked over one, a fairly aged woman with eight children. He made sure she was paid the most, and told no other servant about it. She had a lot of mouths to feed, and she'd need the extra money. Her name was Bertha, and she was very kind. Her husband was a seaman, and had met Eric before. All the man did was thank Eric for his generous amount of money and bid him goodbye. Nevertheless, Eric felt so much better after seeing a grown, tough man tear up. It'd made his day. No, scratch that, his year.

The door was partially open, and he could see Ariel in there, staring at her own naked body in a full-length mirror. She turned and examined herself from all angles, sighed, and then pulled a white nightgown on. She brushed her hair with a fork for a minute, and then set it down. She seemed worried, scared even.

Eric smiled. She looked so innocent...she didn't mean for his stupidity! It wasn't her fault he kissed her! Why should she have to pay for _his _actions? She shouldn't, and she wouldn't. But he needed to fight for Sarafina...he needed her to stay. She was the love of his life! Oh God, what was he going to do?

"Ariel?" Eric gently knocked on the door. She jumped off of her bed with a giant smile on her face, and when he opened the door, she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Oh, Eric!" She cried. "You did it! You saved me!"

"What...you can talk?"

"You see..." she contemplated what she was going to say for a moment, and then huffed. "Well, long story...and you'll think it's crazy...but _I _was the one who rescued you from the shipwreck. I had to leave at the moment you woke up, and when you did Sarafina was there instead, so you believed it was her. But, Eric, I promise it was me. Here, listen!" She cleared her throat and sang, _"What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you...staring at me?"_

Eric's face broke out into the largest grin you would have ever seen on a human being. "How could I have been so foolish? Ariel, it was you all along! You're the one I am in love with, not Sarafina! Oh God, I wished it was you...but when I heard you couldn't speak I-wait. Why couldn't you talk? What did I do to save you?"

"In order to come be with you, I had to trade my voice to the Sea Witch for legs. And when I did, she told me that with true love's kiss, I could keep my legs and get my voice back."

His eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Wait...you were...a...mermaid?"

"Yes." She blushed shyly. "I hope you believe me...but more than that I hope you still love me."

"Of course! I'd love you even if you still had your fin! Of course, this is easier, but I don't care. You could be a crab and I'd still love you. Well, then, it's settled! I'll call for the wedding ship at once. Oh, Ariel, I cannot wait! I love you so much...I cannot even stand!" Eric led her to the bed and they both sat.

"I feel like I'm walking on clouds." Ariel kissed him again, and pushed him back on the bed. They both laughed and rolled around, kissing and laughing still. Eric was finally in love with the girl of his dreams, and there was nothing more he could ask for. Finally, he'd found her. The true love of his life. And he was enjoying every minute of it.

When he banished Sarafina for lying, he felt so much better. And he felt even better when he married the true love of his life and his hero. And when he found out Ariel was pregnant with their first child. And it was a girl, of which they named Melody. And when Ariel had a second child, another girl with Ariel's hair named Harmony.

Life was finally perfect.

~The End~


End file.
